Sound of Thunder
by Gothic Lust
Summary: A chance meeting and a lightning strike will bring two people together in the most unlikely of ways. Gaara/Neko!Lee. Commission for Lybellulla. ADULT CONTENT


**Sound of Thunder**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Commissioned by: Lybellulla**

**Naruto Alternate Universe**

**Gaara/Neko!Lee **

**Romance/Erotica**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: A chance meeting and a lightning strike will bring two people together in the most unlikely of ways. Gaara/Neko!Lee. Commission for Lybellulla.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note**: This was a commission requested by Lybellulla. Thanks so much for this Hun, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The night air was unusually cold for November, however tonight the chill could not bother Lee as he sat peacefully on a weather worn bench. Even as he sniffled and breathed warm air on his frozen fingers, Lee smiled softly and pulled his green hood tighter around his ears, checking to make sure his slim black tail was tucked beneath the hem of his coat.<p>

Tonight, beneath the roar of the trains and the gradual light of the moon, Lee wanted to see his red-haired love. He didn't know the man, truthfully they've never even met, but tonight, Lee felt the insatiable need to see him.

Every third Wednesday of the month, the red-haired mystery would enter the train station, board the sleek out-going express and disappear into the night. And as the train sailed away on the iron road to freedom, Lee wished the man would stretch out his strong hand in invitation.

Wednesdays would come and go, and Lee would sit, waiting every night for him to return, a silent prayer following the mystery of that man to wherever it was he went. In his dreams, Lee felt those thin lips press against him, whispering promises of a better tomorrow. But tomorrow was always the same, cold, unyielding and without the red-haired enigma.

The screech of a train slowing in the distance cut through the pouring rain and chilling ice of bitter winds. Gun-metal gray alight by the streaks of lightning dancing between dark clouds, highlighting boxed windows with passengers safely aboard.

_This must be it_, Lee thought with a small twitch of his ear. Yes, he could feel it. Tonight the train that carried his man home was the one slowly creeping to the platform in the distance.

He listened carefully between the roaring song of his heart and the hitch of his air caught behind pursed lips.

The train stopped aside the cobblestone platform. Doors swung open and steps lowered by sharp-dressed men aided passengers off the sleek engine. It took almost an hour for them to disappear completely, and during that gut-wrenchingly slow moment, Lee almost forgot to breathe.

His red-haired man had not been there.

It was with a heavy heart that Lee stood and vanished into the rain-soaked side streets. He veered into an alley and out the other side to the train tracks that had not delivered his love home.

He glanced to the station from where he balanced on the beam of steel, the flickering lights of the posts fading with each step back he took. Though he wished to go forward, towards the little warmth his hovel of an apartment might provide, his feelings decided to rework his feet the other way. Walking with his back to the station, he proceeded to follow the path of the train in the direction of freedom, curving deliberately away from his home.

Lightning danced once more along the clouds, its thunderous partner echoing his desire to scream.

The man had not come home, yet he never spent more than a week away from the small, secluded village of Konoha. It frustrated Lee to know that a man so well kept to schedule had not come home as per usual.

A distant shout and the electrifying scent of something unclear alerted him to danger. As a black shrouded figure cut through the sheets of rain, Lee saw from the corner of his eye lightning strike the wooden planks of the train tracks.

A hard body collided with his, tossing both of them into the loose gravel below. Wood, iron, and rock bounced off the black body above him, the figure's breath fanning across his cheek was strong as the man grunted in pain.

Lee gasped for breath through the crushing weight of the man and the cloud of fine dust lifted by the untimely strike.

Rough fingers pressed against his pulse, feeling for life as a deep baritone asked if he was alright. Lee managed a cough and a nod as the man leaned his weight of his chest.

Blinking the dust from his eyes, Lee looked up to his rescuer as the man placed a large hand on his arm and pulled him to his feet.

Red hair stood against the darkness of the man's long coat. Pale skin and teal eyes shined unearthly bright beneath the moon's fading light, and Lee's breath caught once more.

It was him, his man. The one he had been waiting at the platform for.

His heart skipped a beat when the man smirked, his bottom lip pulling the piercing protectively encircling the left side of his mouth up lightly. Dark eyes followed droplets of water as they traced across the unfamiliar kanji of a tattoo on his forehead.

"Breathe boy," the man spoke again, deep and rich against the cold night air.

Standing up straight, Lee took a deep breath through the nose, releasing it in a nearly shouted, "right".

The man didn't answer, his silence covering Lee's cheeks in a rosy blush. Dark rimmed teal eyes narrowed as the man looked down his nose at Lee. A large hand stretched between them and settled on his right cheek, his blush raising the heat on his face.

His ears twitched as rain pelted them, his hood having fallen during their brief lightning fiasco. Lee did not know what to do as the man's hand stayed on his face, his thumb caressing near his bottom lip.

"Um," he stuttered briefly before the man spoke.

"Are you sick, cat?"

Lee's nose twitched and tail curled tightly, annoyed at the association with a common animal. "No sir," he hissed. However, as the rain fell harder on both their shoulders, soaking through his green coat, Lee sneezed.

"Gaara." the man said, removing his hand from Lee's cheek. Immediately warmth seemed to leave him as the man started walking away.

Lee blinked at the sudden introduction and ran after the man, his tail swaying behind him. Gaara, he liked the name.

"My name is Rock Lee." He smiled and cheerily began speaking.

He told Gaara everything. He told him about the crappy apartment he'd been shoved into when he turned eighteen and had been kicked out of the village's orphanage. He told him about his training at the dojo, and most importantly he told Gaara about his sensei and how he wished the man had been his real father.

Lee remembered meeting the exuberant 'Sexy Green Beast of Konoha'. At first he found the man odd, but after seeing him fight with such grace and strength, Lee wanted to be just like him.

And so for the better part of his later years at the orphanage, Lee spent his time away from it an in the dojo where the man showed his students their hidden strengths.

Lee, however, stopped speaking in favor of watching his red-haired savior. The man didn't seem to mind the silence, and continued walking down the tracks, turning into the less populated area of town.

Pausing in his steps, Lee watched the strong broad shoulders of the man begin to disappear into the rain. His heart raced as he thought of what could possibly happen if he continued to follow. But when the man turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question, Lee blushed and ran after him, smiling as he though, "Whatever is will be."

* * *

><p>Gaara, for the better part of the story, ignored the cat-eared young man. He continued walking to his apartment trailed by what he could only figure was a lost kitten. Yet, as the young man continued to speak, color flushing into his face as he forgot to breathe sometimes in his excitement, Gaara could not find him anything but beautiful.<p>

It was an odd chance that they met tonight. Gaara cursed as he remembered the reason he never made it to the platform, gripping his bruised ribs where a would-be assassin kicked him off the slowing train.

The man had disappeared when it became apparent that their fight would end only in his death, so when Gaara came upon the young boy balancing upon the tracks, he had thought him the assassin and ran to finish him. However, a well placed strike of light bathed the boys features, revealing a stunning creature that had no reason to die.

They collided, Gaara securing the boy's slim frame beneath him as rock and iron flew around them, the dust and rain creating a thick film of grey so that he could not see him clearly. He had pressed his rough fingers against the smooth soft skin of the boy's throat, feeling for any sign he had not hurt him. Apparently the boy's luck was very strong.

And even now, as they walked away, Gaara could see all the rips in the boy's coat where splints of wood cut through. It was a hideous coat, and he would be glad to see it gone.

Tonight, this boy would be his, a well earned prize for an extended mission with a pointless end.

Gaara had noticed this same boy sitting at the station, watching him and smiling as their eyes met. He remembered the young man blushing and turning to face the sleek train again, apparently wishing to board the out going express as he did every third Wednesday of the month.

This boy wanted him. It was clear with every flick of tail, twitch of ear and rose heated blush.

He turned to the young man when he stopped following and raised an eyebrow in question. The boy's hesitation was interesting, but gone as quickly as he extended his hand in invitation.

He wanted this boy, and he'd be damned if he could deny himself this pleasure.

* * *

><p>Gaara's apartment was just as crappy as his own, Lee thought as he was invited inside. The brick walls were exposed and unpainted, covered merely by paintings and irrelevant pictures of places he'd never seen. The lighting was dark and dim, several torches and oil-fueled lamps spread about.<p>

The center of the room was divided by a sleek black couch facing a large, open faced fire place, where soot and ash feel out onto polished wood floors.

A quick look around as Gaara steered him to the only seating of the room, revealed the space to be only this one room. There was no bedroom, just a small cabinet on the far wall, and a sad kitchen tucked into the corner near the door.

"Tea," The man said as he threw several dry logs of wood into the ash-covered fireplace and began to warm up the room.

Blushing, having been caught staring at the lacking décor, Lee nodded wordlessly.

A copper kettle hung over the fire, glowing brightly, distracted the two enough to stop any form of conversation, for which Lee was glad. What could he possibly say?

He wasn't exactly naïve enough to not realize what the invitation meant, but at the same time, Lee couldn't quite understand his own inclination to accept it. Was he ready to bypass all senses of courtship with is love for a simple one nights fuck? Was he ready to allow such use of his body? Would he see him again if they did? Would he be any good?

Questions flooded him, drowning him in doubt and uncertainty in the knowledge that his own virgin experience could not sate a man such as Gaara.

The clank of a tea cup set before him on a tiny saucer pushed him forcefully into reality as the heady aroma watered his mouth. All thoughts were forgotten when he realized the tea was not his normal green but dark reddish brown, steam curling from the cup scented beautifully with a light jasmine fragrance.

Gaara must have noticed his confusion as he told him the tea was black jasmine, a personal favorite of his.

Nodding, his recently discovered answer for everything Gaara said without causing him to stutter, blush or otherwise make a fool of himself, Lee lifted the cup gently and took a sip of the rich brew.

Delighted in the flavor, Lee finished the hot drink quickly and stood. Ready to hurry away before his oddly vacationing inhibitions decided to extend their departure longer than necessary.

"Thank you for the tea, I think I should probably get-" Lee began, but found himself immediately pulled back onto the dark leather couch and beneath the strong man.

Lee blushed cutely as he whispered into his ear _Tease_, the deep voice causing a shiver to rack the thin frame of the boy. Warm breath fanned across the sleek fine fur, and as the appendage twitched lightly, the fur gleamed white.

"Gah," Lee mumbled, unable to correctly say the man's name as a warm tongue lightly traced a nonsensical pattern on the velvet pink flesh of his ear.

Large hands slid down Lee's shoulders, brushing past his ribs with the barest touch of his fingertips before gripping his hip firmly, pulling him off the couch cushions and onto a warm lap clad in jean.

Lee's blush deepened as he was suddenly positioned directly before the red-haired man, long legs spread around the man's thin hips and his lower back arched to accommodate the sudden lift in his lower body.

Teal eyes glowed in the dim light, hunger flashing through them as the man divested himself of his shirt. Muscles crossed with scars slowly revealed themselves as the hem dragged along the man's strongly cut abdomen, and brushed lightly on dusky nipples Lee barely had the presence of mind to realize had a bar piercing, before the shirt was gone completely and he was once again beneath the heavy weigh of Gaara, and deliciously breathless.

A hot tongue broke past the barrier of his lips as Lee let out a strangled moan and began to tangle with this own. Lee raised a shaking hand and gently placed it on the side of Gaara's jaw and began to trace down the man's throat, feeling the fluttering pulse of his passion beneath the pale skin, and the vibrations of a deep growl caught there when he accidentally slipped off the man's lap.

Without separating or ending the kiss, Gaara's hand were once again on his hip and pulling him onto his lap, a firm heat pressing against him as they resettled. Lee moaned and unconsciously pushed against that heat, pulling himself away from Gaara's mouth to bite his bottom lip.

Gaara hissed as the boy moved against him, making it very difficult to think as the breathy mewls begged him. Annoyed with the wet green coat still covering the blushing brunette, Gaara forced several fingers in between the broken teeth of the zipper in the middle of that horrifyingly green coat and roughly pulled it apart. The ripping sound and sudden jerk as he was lifted briefly from the couch forced Lee to look down at his open coat. Before he could complain, he was lifted completely and crushed against a hard chest as the coat was forcefully removed.

As his hands were freed, heat and teeth attacked his throat, biting and soothing a trail down to his collar bone. Lee whimpered "Gaara," and clutched desperately to the man's broad shoulders, his tail curling and uncurling in his pleasure.

Sweet kisses peppered back up to his jaw and followed the arch of his neck as it was jerked back from a firm hand in his hair. The other hand trailed down again to the hem of his shirt and disappeared beneath it.

Fingertips ghosted figures across the tight muscle of his stomach, danced along his ribs to the melody of his moans until a long, graceful finger flicked against his left nipple, tearing a shaking scream from Lee. Thin lips stretched into a grin along his pulse and flicked again, earning another startled gasp.

"I prefer you screaming." That deep voice said. Lee couldn't muster a blush as he was pinched beneath the shirt and screamed as commanded.

He was rewarded for his obedience. The hand that held his neck at a sharp angle released his hair and trailed down his arched spine, scratching through the fabric that had him bending into the touch, pressing his stomach against the hard wall that was his red-haired mystery.

His tail moved with his back, straightening then coiling on itself as those electrifying fingers ended at the base of his tail and scratched lightly. Lee couldn't even scream, his jaw went slack as he arched back far, his warm head pressing against the cool leather of the couch as that torturous hand sent pleasure crawling through him.

Lee could barely make out the wicked smirk on Gaara's face before the fingers pressed harder at the base of his spine causing his vision to flash white.

Breathing raggedly, Lee was barely conscious when Gaara's hands tugged lightly at his tail, the light pain forced his thighs tight around the other man's waist so he could use it as leverage to buck up and away from the hand pulling him apart.

With sadistic pleasure at watching that lithe body bend so dramatically, Gaara tugged at the sensitive tail again. Lee screamed, eyes wide and thighs tightly clamped against the man as he heaved his hips up. He shivered and whimpered when the soothing caress against the base of his spine began again.

Gaara watched the body slump against the couch cushions, the boys chest moving rapidly with his panting breaths.

"We're not finished yet," He grinned and pulled the boy's thin shirt off.

Lee took a few more panting breaths as Gaara removed the rest of their clothes and tossed a few of the back cushions of the couch off to make more room. During this small space of time that Lee was given to collect himself, he noticed the wave pattern of black along Gaara's right bicep.

Lee moved to the arm and traced the waving pattern of Gaara's tattoo with his tongue. The slick muscle dipped into the strong cut of his arms and shoulder as he made his way towards that bar-pierced nipple. He pulled the flesh lightly, watching as the man's Adams apple bobbed with his suppressed moan of pleasure.

A few more pulls and licks and the man was undone, crazed and tossing Lee against the couch again, this time, on his knees.

Without the distractions of touch and piercing teal eyes, Lee's nakedness was embarrassingly apparent. The flush on his cheeks had nothing to do with his hot skin and feverish lust and Gaara was grinning, recognizing the deer-headlights look. Wide eyes stared over his shoulder, desperately trying to catch the other man's teal gaze so he could pull it away from his nude, vulnerable form.

Lee, for all his in experiences, was not ashamed of his body. However, a bad romance with another man proved enough to destroy what little confidence he had held. He didn't know what type of a lover Gaara was. Would he be gentle and reassuring, or forceful and crazy as his previous lover had been with their small encounters.

Long fingers trailed up his sides and caressed his face. "This your first time with a man?" He asked, in a deep voice puffed out raggedly, lightly breathless.

He didn't have to answer, the light tremble that shook him was as revealing as his hiding face, pulling desperately away from that rough, strong, impossibly gentle hand.

Leaning over him and smiling against his neck, Gaara caught the boys jaw and forced Lee to face him. "Forget that man. I am not him."

Their lips collided viciously, teeth scraping against sensitive, swollen flesh. Tongues danced and battled as Gaara's hands soothed tensed muscles and shy flesh into a cooperative puddle of lust and wanton moans.

He did not ask for permission, and as Lee would later remember, Gaara had never needed it; slick fingertips stroked against him lightly, ringing lewdly around his virginity. With a distracting nip to his bottom lip, a finger slipped in, awkwardly and intrusively at fist, but as those distracting lips played against him, that finger became less of a problem and much more of a pleasure.

Lee didn't notice when another entered, too busy with a sharp hand pulling at a nipple and the heavy breath at his ear whispered dirty words as a devilish tongue traced lewd patterns and actions.

Gaara bit his ear when a third finger pushed in, stretching him far too painfully for Lee not to notice. A light scream tore from him, but never once had he thought to ask the mystery man to stop.

The rocked lightly for a while, sweet nothings whispered between them as Lee relaxed and kissed his loves forehead.

Gaara, however, decided to firmly plant Gaara's attention to another part of his anatomy. His rough hand stroked the forgotten organ of his arousal. Lee shook violently and cried, thrusting into that hand, and unwittingly pushing back onto Gaara's three fingers.

Pleasure exploded as Lee's nerves redoubled their fiery efforts of driving him insane with sensuous touches Gaara initiated.

Fingers pulled, closed, twisted and pumped rough against him. Lee clawed desperately at the couch arm he half lay over, tearing long lines into the thick, hot fabric with long nails. Wordless cries of nonsense ripped from his parched throat as his lips tried to form words and commands for Gaara to never stop, to pump harder, to fuck him relentlessly with those fingers.

The red haired man grinned, and did as wordlessly commanded, pushing Lee over his euphoric edge with a loud purr of his name.

Sinful fingers pulled free from the relaxed, slumped body to lightly tease is own aggressively large need.

Allowing Lee a few moments of peace, Gaara took the time to slick himself fully in oil, knowing full well that dark, half-lidded eyes were watching every stroke.

Not giving the boy time to regain any form of consciousness that may hinder this from continuing, Gaara released himself and began to reawaken the young man's desires as he stretched him anew, teasing Lee's growing need until he was moaning again and incoherently begging for more.

Removing his hands completely from the supple body, Gaara lifted the boy's slim hips and teased the virgin ring with the promise of its sensuous end.

"Please, Gaara." Lee purred out shakily, pushing back against him teasingly.

"Such a tease," Gaara grinned and acquiesced to the young man, filling him slowly, electrically lighting all pleasurable buttons with the thrust and confident fingers trailing along the boy's sensitive skin.

Slow was soon not enough as both men spurred the other on into a demanding pace, bodies bending graciously to accommodate needs and desires for touch, taste and sounds of love and lust and erotic demands.

Sleek cat ears pulled back against black, sweaty hair tossed deliciously erratic as Gaara pushed into the tight heat of him in pleasure. Soft, teasing tail bushed across chest, back and thighs in an endless sway of lust, erotically based at the end of Lee's back, where just bellow the two were connected in a tight, hot and hard pulse of flesh and lust.

Pressure and pleasure built deep within them, climbing and twisting with each harsh thrust that joined them, making it difficult to figure where one ended and the other began in the heat of their passion. A final stroke and lustful word broke them, releasing each tightly wound white hot pleasure in a cry of names and praises.

The reprieve there after was short lived, and the two continued into the night, neither knowing when their night ended, and their passions were fulfilled long enough for them to fall asleep in a tangled heap of limps and sticky evidence of their passions.

Morning crowed and awoke them to the scent of a long dead fire and the heat of the other, entangled tightly. Lee snuggled into Gaara's chest, his face pressed against him, listening to the slow pace of the man's heart.

Gentle hands separated them far enough to maneuver for a kiss, slow, lazy and still completely breathless.

Grinning against soft lips, Gaara mouthed "_Tea,"_ and began to ravish the young man again.

Lee smiled and allowed it, knowing full well, that the request for tea was not an admission of thirst for the drink, but rather a command for the hunger of the other.

Tea was what brought them together, allowing Lee to stay long enough to become enraptured by the red haired man, and distracting him from thoughts that could very well have chased him out of the apartment for good. He would forever be indebted to the drink.

Moaning from the teeth that played against his throat, he answered. "Yes, oh god yes, plenty of tea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. <strong>_

_**Until the next adventure and sexy encounter. Forever your demented writer,**_

_**-Gothic Lust**_


End file.
